It Had to be Like This
by sesshou-lover
Summary: Rukia and Ichigo are getting married leaving Renji and Orihime to find their own way out of the pain they feel of being left behind. One-Shot


I've been spreading out to some new Anime shots and this was just one that I decided to try.

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach. Wish I did, but I don't.

It Had to be Like This

They were at it again. Every time Orihime had to watch Ichigo and Rukia cuddle together she felt as if another small piece of her heart broke. It was so hard to pretend that it didn't bother her that Ichigo left her for Rukia.

'I just can't help it, I love her,' he had said, as if the need to be with Rukia were so great that it literally killed him not to be with her. Orihime, being Orihime had given up without a fight, determined that if Ichigo were happy, then she would be happy for him.

Across the room her eyes locked with Abarai Renji, Rukia's admirer. Her bright smile dimmed a bit. He didn't bother to try to pretend that he was happy. He was leaned firmly against the wall, arms crossed over his chest, enforcing his position that no one should bother him.

From what she'd heard Rukia had done pretty much the same thing to Renji that Ichigo had done to her. Renji hadn't taken the break up very well and this was the first time he'd appeared since it happened.

She watched as Renji turned his eyes toward her position, locking his gaze with hers. She couldn't move. The sheer amount of pain in his gaze held her captive as he strode forward to her side.

Renji made his way toward Orihime, his strides long and powerful, proof of his being a warrior. He needed badly. He needed someone to share in his pain, and who better than the other person in his situation. He noticed her straighten her stance, fighting the melancholy pressing down around her.

Knowing her, she felt she was supposed to have that happy smile plastered on her face. Ichigo marrying Rukia was supposed to be a happy occasion, not a sad one. But he was determined to bring the real her out, the one wasn't happy about it.

"You don't have to smile if you don't want to you know," he said as he drew nearer. Orhime lifted her head to see him clearly, her bright smile lessening at the truth of his words.

"But if I don't smile, then that means I'll be crying, and everyone will ask what is wrong and I'll have to explain my feelings, which will make the others sad, and then how will Ichigo and Rukia have a happy marriage?"

Renji shrugged his shoulders. He personally didn't care if they had a happy moment. What Rukia had done to him was unforgivable. "Doesn't it make you angry that he just left you out of the blue, without any warnings whatsoever? That he would treat you as if you were not even important?"

Orihime lowered her head in a moment of sadness. He was right, in a way, if she focused on it, it could possibly make her angry. But she didn't want to focus on that. To focus on that meant to give in totally to the despair closing in on her.

"It's not in my personality to dwell on the negative. He can't help that he's in love with her, just as I can't help that I'm in love with him or you with Rukia. It's unfair, but that's okay because as least someone can be happy."

From the corner of her eyes she saw the face he made in regard to her comment. She knew he didn't understand her reasoning; there probably wasn't a person alive that could understand her thoughts.

"You're very strange," Renji told her, to which she responded with a smile. She wasn't very surprised those words came from his mouth. Many people thought that she was strange. It didn't bother her very much.

Just when she would have opened her mouth to reply, Renji suddenly grabbed hold of her wrist and pulled her further away from the room. Orihime was confused by this sudden contact, but didn't say a word, figuring that he would eventually let her know what was going on.

They stepped outside on the balcony of the banquet hall rented out for the special occasion. Renji didn't stop until he had her pulled into the shadowed corner furthest from the door.

"Sorry about that," he said, though his tone implied he really didn't care, "but I couldn't stay there a moment longer watching them."

Orihime nibbled at her bottom lip. She turned, facing outward into the night garden. "It really bothers you that much?" she asked quietly. He didn't bother to respond to an answer that was obvious.

Orihime glanced up at the full moon before making a decision. "I'm kind of hungry. Why don't we get something at my place?"

Renji was all for it, if it allowed him to forget about his pain and to get away from the two that betrayed his trust, then he was all for it.

Renji was well aware of Orihime's abnormal taste in food, so he made a point to suggest they order take out, so as not to be a strain on her limited resources. Being none the wiser to his ulterior motive, Orihime agreed with her usual enthusiasm.

He paid for the meal from the restaurant near her home. Orihime didn't want him to have to pay, so she extracted a promise from him to allow her to buy him dinner the next time. It wasn't as if Renji cared either way.

When he found out Orihime owned nothing in the way of alcohol, he thought it a crime with the way he felt. On this night he felt the need to drown away his sorrows. He supposed they could go to a bar, but he wasn't really in the mood to be around other people.

Conversation at the store as Renji made his selections of hard liquor was non-existent. Orihime was curious as to Renji's tastes. She wasn't much of a drinker, so she didn't know much about it.

Renji peered at her over his shoulder, taking in the wide eyed awe of her gaze. He put back the cognac and picked up a bottle of amaretto as he wasn't too sure of her tolerance levels.

Orihime just followed along, trusting him to know what was best. She said nothing as they stood in line.

Again, he paid for the items, much to Orihime's consternation, not that Renji paid it any attention. He had everything gathered that he felt they needed for a night of wallowing and sappy crap he really didn't want to deal with it.

They made their way to Orihime's small apartment. Renji immediately headed for the kitchen area. Orihime followed him, looking for plates for them to separate the food. Renji dug around for the glasses to make the drinks. Orihime's first drink wasn't going to be made very strong, but his drink, wasn't going to hold back.

They sat around the table dinner spread out around them. Orihime felt happy to have company in her home. After Ichigo broke up with her, she really hadn't had anyone around to spend time with.

"So are you going to the wedding?" she asked him.

Renji took a big gulp of his drink, finishing it off, to put off having to reply for a moment. He then went to fix himself another so that he would have more time to come up with a reply that wouldn't make him seem as bitter as he actually was.

Orihime waited, sipping her own drink. It was good, surprisingly. It was sweet as well, which she really liked about it.

"Renji," she called into the kitchen. "Can you make me another drink?" He came back to retrieve her now empty glass. He assessed her flushed cheeks and hid a smile. Perhaps if he got her drunk enough he wouldn't have to answer her question. That would good in his opinion.

In fact, by the time he returned, she was tugging at the collar of her dress, revealing a good portion of her cleavage. Renji couldn't help but stare at her breasts. They were just so large and perky.

He was man enough to admit that he wouldn't mind getting his mouth on those beauties. Hell, she was practically begging him to suck on her nipples.

He turned away quickly, feeling his body begin to respond. Orihime didn't notice his discomfort at all. "I'm supposed to be in the wedding of course."

"Huh," Renji said incoherently.

Orihime giggled. "Ichigo and Rukia's wedding. She asked me to be a bridesmaid, so I had to say yes. I couldn't say no."

"Let me guess, it's because it would make them happy." He downed his second drink of the night, more than ready to take on the third drink. Orihime was just too blinded by her need to be kind that she couldn't see that she was being taken advantage of.

By the time he'd consumed his fifth drink he was no longer thinking about his own anger and sorrow, he was angry for Orihime, because she wouldn't get upset like she needed to.

The man she loved was about to marry another woman and expected her to simply smile about it and act as if everything was okay? Did Orihime not understand that she had to be angry? It was about her taking a stand for herself. If she wasn't going to do it, then she needed someone who was going to do it for her.

"Orihime," he said. "You're not going to the wedding." She jumped a bit, startled at his tone of voice.

"Why not?" she finally managed to say.

For a moment he almost forgot what point he was trying to make. Then finally, he remembered what it was he wanted her to understand. "We have to make a stand. While you're thinking about them, remember this, were they thinking about you at all when they began seeing each other behind our backs? Were they thinking of you when they asked you to be in their wedding, knowing how you felt?"

The more he thought about it, the more he grew angry. Why did they have to be the ones to make all the sacrifices? He didn't want to be okay. He wanted to be free to be upset with Rukia and Ichigo and Orihime should be as well.

Orihime climbed to her feet unsteadily, feeling the anger emanating from her guest. She held her arms out, ready to give him a hug. Renji stumbled forward, his eyes firmly set on her breasts.

Once close enough, Orihime pulled him down, burying his face in her bosom right where he wanted to be. She was too drunk to notice that he rubbed his cheek against her breasts.

"You know what Renji," she said. "We won't go to the wedding then. Maybe we can go some place else together. We can run away and live in some quiet little town, or we can find an alien spaceship to come take us away or maybe…"

Renji sighed. "Why don't we just go to a movie or something and tell them that we changed our minds? Sure they'll be upset for a bit, but they'll get over it." And personally he didn't care if they didn't get over it.

Orihime pulled back slightly to lay a kiss on his forehead, giggling as her eyes traced the markings tattooed on his skin. It was a plan then, one that she would keep for Renji's sake because it was what he needed.

'Wow,' Orihime thought as Renji returned to the kitchen to make another drink for himself. He was pretty buff once he took his shirt off. She didn't remember Ichigo looking quite like that without clothes on.

She lay on a few pillows she pushed together, thinking stray thoughts. She was feeling incredibly hot. Her cheeks were flushed, red tingeing them from the alcohol, though she didn't understand its effect on her.

"Your dress is around her hips," Renji told her as he returned to the room carrying the drinks. Orihime didn't move to rectify the situation. She barely heard what it was he had to say, but said hips wiggled a bit, pushing her dress higher.

She kind of liked the way that his eyes locked onto her lower half. She herself found it difficult to look away from the bold marks on his chest. "You got more markings since the last time I saw you," she commented.

Renji didn't answer her as he suddenly strode forward, dropping to his knees. His hands grasped her knees. He slid them apart, spreading her thighs. The whole time he watched her, judging the expressions flitting across her face.

Orihime didn't seem to the mind what he was doing. In fact, she was curious as to what he would do to her.

The hands on her knees slid down along her outer thighs until they came in contact with the hem of her dress. Renji contemplated what he should do. A man with morals would have slid the dress back up her legs to cover her completely.

But he was too drunk and much too bad for that. No, he wanted to slide her panties off, to ravage those heavy breasts that had been tempting him all evening. He wanted to bury his cock deep inside her while he forgot, if only for a moment, that Rukia was getting married to someone who was not him.

"Are you going to take them off?" Orihime whispered. Renji hissed as he hardened further. That was all that he needed to hear.

Instead of pulling them off, he ripped them, shredding the white lace easily as he glanced down at the orange brown curls surrounding her hidden treasure from his gaze. Orihime looked where he looked.

She then pulled down the strapped of her dress, revealing that she actually hadn't worn a bra. Renji groaned, seeing them unbound like that, just waiting for his watering mouth. He wasted no time covering one of the stiffening nubs with his mouth.

Orihime giggled at the sensation, at least until he tugged at her with his teeth. His other hand tugged at the neglected nipple, teasing her into writhing for him. His mouth switched to the other, giving it the same rough attention as its partner.

She tasted so good, salty from the light sheen of sweat taking over her body. He pulled back to assess the situation, allowing both hands to play at her nipples. He tugged and twisted, watching as her body flushed, and her back arched into him.

"Oh man, Orihime," he said, his voice husky with desire, "I envy your future children. These things are just magnificent and they're so sensitive too." If only he had thought to take her to his place. He had toys that were guaranteed to heighten their arousal, toys that would both punish and tease. She moaned for him.

He could feel the heat emanating from between her thighs. He wanted inside her so bad, but he didn't want this to be a quick fuck, not in the mood he was in. But then, maybe if he sated himself quickly the first time, he could take his time on the second round.

He released her breasts long enough to undo his pants, releasing his heavy erection. Orihime's eyes widened in awe at the sheer thickness of him. There were even markings along its length, branding it, making it appear more menacing, a born conqueror.

She wasn't frightened of it. She wanted to know what it would feel like spearing her over and over again, dominating her inner muscles into doing its will. Moisture pooled between her thighs, slowly soaking into the pillows underneath her.

Renji stroked his cock a few times, ensuring that he was ready. He wasn't going to be easy on Orihime, so he dearly hoped the girl wasn't a virgin. This wasn't about slow and steady.

His tip made contact with her heat, enticing him to come inside, to feel the slickness that would coat him. He lowered his head, to continue nipping at her breasts to distract her attention from his sudden hard thrust.

Orihime felt her back shoot up as she was suddenly filled to near bursting. He impaled her, striking up hard against the mouth of her womb. Orihime let loose a scream as pleasure shot through her body.

Over and over again, he thrust, the sound of his balls striking her bottom echoing throughout the room. Renji felt the tingling sensation that seemed to originate at his lower back signaling that he would be coming very soon.

Orihime too felt her body priming for the end. Her muscles seized up, holding his cock tightly to keep him from pulling out of her. Then the tension snapped. Orihime was the first to fly, the constant tugging at her nipples, having sent her spiraling into pleasure.

Her inner walls contracted so much that it milked the seed from Renji, forcing each spurt to coat her womb.

Still, he couldn't stop moving within her. She just felt so good. Orihime lay there, her legs wrapped around his hips as he somehow still had the energy to keep going after he'd already come once.

He shifted back, pulling her hips over his as he thrust harder and deeper. His hands played with her breasts, pulling and tugging once more, sending zinging little stings of pleasure straight to her clit.

She couldn't remember a time where she'd had sex like this. Ichigo hadn't been nearly this inventive or wild. Ichigo had been soft, treating her as if she were fragile. But not Renji, he didn't move gently.

He fucked her hard, just like a true bad boy would. She couldn't help the scream as another contraction had her spiraling into orgasm.

Renji had a hangover that felt like it was tearing his mind apart. He cursed himself for having lowered himself to drinking away his pain, knowing that it would still be present no matter what he did.

Groggily he opened his eyes when he felt something massage his morning wood. He opened his eyes finding hair that could only belong to Orihime greeting him.

He lifted his head to lean slightly over her. His left hand, apparently, had been loathed to leave her breast unattended. It covered the large mound gently, as she slowly breathed in and out of it.

His other hand, had been holding her hips tightly to his, helping to keep that connection they'd had all night long.

He didn't know how he was going to get out of this, but one thing was certain, man did he feel sated. Her muscles rippled around him again. He buried his face in her hair as he body shivered in pleasure.

His fingers clamped down on the nipple he possessed, rolling and tugging at it. He hoped she was awake because he was going to fuck her this morning too.

Her folds softened as moisture began to spread through her nether lips. He gave an experimental thrust, finding his way pretty easy. "You'd better wake up Orihime so you can enjoy this as much as I will."

He shifted his leg between her legs so he could slightly lift the top one and open her for his thrusts without making his hands move from their position.

Orihime awoke to the sensation of something roughly the size of a pole sliding in and out of her. She blinked her eyes a few times as she tried to remember what could have happened to bring her to this.

She heard Renji murmur something in her ear. Suddenly she remembered what they had done the night before. She thrust her hips back against him, loving the way he felt sinking into her. Renji was definitely a happy male this morning.

Renji wasn't happy at all that he'd been forced to come to the wedding anyway, but looking at Orihime up there in her pretty pink dress, he was forced to admit that it wasn't all that bad.

After the night and morning that they'd spent together they'd decided that it wouldn't be all that bad to keep it going, whatever it was that they had. For the most part, they didn't have any problems.

The sex was great, actually it was beyond great. Orihime turned out to be a rather wildcat in bed once he got her going. She was also surprisingly intelligent for someone with such an imagination and quite fun too. She was a good girl in every sense.

Sure he still loved Rukia, but there was just something about Orihime that attracted him, that made the bad boy in him stand up and take notice.

He was so lost in his thoughts that he missed the rest of the wedding and the exit of all the guests. He wasn't aware of his surroundings until Orihime plopped herself in his lap.

"Renji-kun, what are you doing sitting in here by yourself? We're supposed to be heading to the reception with all the others. Did something happen to you or was it-?"

Renji didn't allow her the chance to finish speaking before covering her lips with his. He was sure no one would mind if they showed up late to the reception.


End file.
